


Sign Here

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, delivery boy Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard works at the front desk at Cartoon Network, checking the log sheets and signing for packages, and he has a tiny crush on the delivery boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an anon for the idea.

“Delivery!”

Gerard looked up from his computer, spotting the messenger, his wide smile ever present and limp, black mohawk pushed back behind one ear. He slid a fairly large package onto the counter, grabbing the digital scanner off the top, and held it out. 

“You know the deal,” he said and scanned the barcode. The machine beeped and he placed it on the counter, holding the stylus out for Gerard.

Gerard hummed, taking the stylus. His eyes glanced over the man's name tag, reading the name he had memorized nearly a year and a half ago, but never used. _Frank._ He signed the box indicated and handed the stylus back, giving Frank a small smile.

“Pleasure doin' business with ya, Gerard,” Frank grinned, shoving the machine into his messenger bag. He turned away, about to leave the building before looking back and winking, a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Oh, uh...” Gerard was speechless, blushing heavily as he left through the glass front doors. That was new.

“Is that the contract, Gerard?” a female voice asked.

He jumped, shaking his head and looking over towards the voice. It was his boss, Miss Daniels. “Yes, ma'am. They just arrived,” he said quickly, fumbling with the packet and thrusting it towards her. “I-I was just about to call you.”

She smiled, nodding as she took the envelope. “Thank you. Now, back to work. No more ogling the deliver boy,” she smirked, heading back through the office door.

Gerard flushed again, sitting back in his chair and trying to focus on his computer. He started to wonder if the messenger company had any other workers. They only seemed to send Frank out and he wasn't sure if he ever saw anyone else bring packages to them. He decided to brush off the thought. Maybe Frank was just the one who worked in this area.

~

He heard the door opening and the soft thudding of sneakers on the tile floor before he looked up. Once again, Frank was standing at the counter, smiling with a small envelope in one hand, his digital scanner in the other.

“Hey, Gerard, got a letter to deliver,” he said, leaning forward over the wood.

Gerard nodded, tearing his eyes away from his arms, the left nearly covered in tattoos and the right having a few around his wrist and one up on his inner bicep. “Oh, yeah. Okay.” Of course he had something, he always had something when he came in. He couldn't see the name on the envelope, just that it was white, average letter sized, and thin.

Frank held out the stylus, as usual, setting the machine on the counter, and let Gerard sign the line. 

He was so used to signing it that he didn't notice anything unusual about the routine. He watched Frank slid the machine back into his bag, leave the envelope on the counter top, and smile as he left with a wave. Picking up the letter, he reached for his phone, ready to page the person written on the front, when he spotted his own name.

Frank was long gone when he looked back to the door.

Looking back down to the envelope, he turned it over. All that was written on it was 'Gerard Way'. It appeared whoever wrote it was trying to make it as neat as possible. He pried open the seal, pulling out the single, folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it and read the short message.

_Wanna go out to lunch sometime? I know a great little pizza joint. Let me know. Frank._

A phone number was written under the note. Gerard re-read the message, ears burning.

Frank was asking him out. On a date, no less.

He quickly pulled his cellphone and wrote out a text, reading it half a dozen times before sending it to the number on the paper. He carefully placed his phone down and turned to focus on his work.

It took less than a minute before it vibrated against the wood and he snatched it up, reading the message.

 _Saturday @ 1?_ it read.

Gerard was nodding his head, grinning wide as he sent a reply. He received one more text, roughly two minutes later, specifying the meeting place.

~

 _Late, late, late, late!_ Gerard jogged down the sidewalk, trying and failing to dodge the rest of the passerby’s. He nearly knocked into a young looking mother, tugging her two small children beside her as they chatted away. He apologized quickly, catching himself on the building next to him. He was only one block away but he was running ten minutes late. He knew he shouldn't have walked the whole way.

His feet were aching and his chest was burning by the time he came to a stop in front of the little pizzeria. He leaned over, clutching his chest with one hand and bracing the other on his knee as he caught his breath.

“Hey, thought you weren't gonna make it,” a voice said.

Gerard's breath got stuck in his throat as a pair of sneakered feet came into view. “I-I'm sorry,” he panted, pulling himself up straight. “G-got... got-” 

“It's okay, you're here now,” Frank said, waving a hand. “Another twenty minutes and I would have thought about ordering myself.” He nodded towards the door, opening it and stepping inside, letting Gerard follow him through.

“I'm really sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing at his covered arm.

Frank hummed and headed for the counter. “What did you want? A slice or share a full pizza?” he asked, glancing over.

“Oh, uh. W-whatever you want?” he said, shuffling over. He looked up at the menu, taking note of the prices. “We could get a full one, if you're hungry enough.”

“I'm always hungry enough,” Frank grinned. “Is peppers and extra cheese good with you?”

Gerard nodded and grabbed out his wallet, intending to pay for half of the meal. When he looked up, Frank was already handing over a twenty and receiving his change. 

He tilted his head over towards the tables, leaving Gerard, once again, speechless.

“I was gonna pay for half,” he muttered, walking over and dropping into the seat across from him. “How much was it?”

“It's alright,” he smiled. “I invited you out, so I'm paying. You can pay next time.”

 _Next time._ Those words made Gerard flush. There was going to be a next time. He smiled to himself, looking up when he felt something tapping at his foot.

Frank was grinning, staring out the window and tapping on the table.

He peered under the table, between his legs, and saw Frank's shoe tapping out an unknown beat on his own shoe. “So, uh... what kind of music do you like?” he asked, regretting the decision instantly. Who started a date conversation with that?

“Lots of kinds. Mostly different kinds of rock and punk,” he replied, finally looking back to Gerard. He was smiling brightly and Gerard didn't curse his topic starter much anymore. “Things like Black Flag and The Bouncing Souls, shit like that. You?”

“Oh, I like those to and... and a lot of, like Brit-pop. Like Bowie and stuff.” He could feel himself blushing, feeling incredibly naïve for even mentioning Bowie.

“Yeah, Bowie's cool,” Frank said, still smiling. He picked the next topic, gigs, and Gerard felt himself relaxing as they talked, the pizza being set on the table between them. 

The next hour was all smiling faces (God, Gerard couldn't get enough of Frank's smile), burnt fingers and mouths on hot pizza, and laughter about dumb things they did as teenagers.

Gerard was sad when the pizza was gone and Frank announced he had to get home, mentioning something about his mom needing his help moving the furniture around. They left the small restaurant, standing out on the sidewalk in the late spring sun.

“So, uh. I'd like to do this again,” Frank said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “If you wanna?”

“Yes!” Gerard exclaimed, cringing at how fast he answered. “Um, y-yeah, sure. I'd love to,” he said, trying to redeem himself slightly.

“Cool. Next Saturday?” he asked, taking a half step back. “You can pick the place?”

Gerard nodded. “I'll text you?”

Frank smiled, rocking on his foot. “Okay, well, uh, I gotta run,” he said, not making a move to leave.

“I'll see ya around,” Gerard said, feeling antsy. He saw Frank lick his lip, the briefest of motions, and he blurted out, “Can I kiss you?”

The words seem to make Frank spring into action, taking a step forward and grabbing Gerard's collar, tugging lightly. “Thought you'd never ask,” he grinned, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

Gerard just barely registered the movement before Frank was pulling away and walking backwards down the sidewalk. 

“I'll see ya soon,” he said, waving and turning away, hurrying towards the station.

Gerard waved lamely at his back, waiting for him to vanish from sight before heading towards the bus stop. He determined that that had been the best date he'd ever been on and he couldn't wait for next Saturday.


End file.
